


The Best Christmas

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [26]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Mistletoe, POV Danny Pink, Parenthood, Roleplay Logs, Surprises, kissing under the mistletoe, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Danny reflects on how this Christmas is the best Christmas he's ever had.





	The Best Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> An old old old logs for **sideofrawr** back for these guys, with their first Christmas in New Orleans. Inspired by the prompt “ _Which half of your OTP starts Christmas morning by casually leaning in the kitchen doorway, reading a book, acting like they don’t know there’s mistletoe right above their head and which half walks past them while mumbling sleepily 'Your book is upside down'_ ” by **castiel-knight-of-hell** on Tumblr.

He’d managed to get up earlier than his “rise at the crack of dawn” girlfriend, which surprised him because...well, because it was Christmas. He’d expected she’d be up early to open gifts and make something good for all of them to eat and be full of the Christmas cheer she’d had all month. But no, she was sound asleep as he woke up, wondering if maybe he could _actually_ surprise her for a change.

He carefully got out of bed and then headed to the nursery, getting their son out of the crib he was in. He was amazed to know he had a son, that there was a piece of him that would live on if he died again or disappeared. He ruffled Joseph’s hair and smiled at him. “Going to keep me company while we make coffee and breakfast for your mum?”

Joseph giggled a bit and then settled his head on Danny’s shoulder, and he hugged his son a bit before they headed out into the kitchen. He truthfully liked this house a lot more than Clara’s flat, or even his own. There was room, there was a yard with a play structure and swings for Joseph, it was cozy and lived in...he didn’t like thinking of all the things Clara had gone through without him to end up here, some of which she wouldn’t even talk about, but for this to be home...well, there were worse places.

He set Joseph in the high chair first and then decided coffee was in order for him and her. He could leave the pot in the maker to keep it warm for Clara while he made her breakfast in bed, but he was rather craving a cup at the moment. He set it all up and began to brew it while he looked at what they had for breakfast. Eggs, toast...he could make a decent porridge, though Clara was a fan of Cream of Wheat now and he wasn’t sure if he could manage it the way she did without burning it. Bangers were there but she wasn’t sure if she had plans for those. The bacon, that he should be able to use.

Pancakes, though...pancakes he could manage _and_ they’d be better than toast or porridge. 

He set about searching for the mix for the pancakes that Clara had bought earlier in the week when he heard sounds from the bedroom. Apparently, Clara staying in bed to be surprised was too much to ask someone above for. He glanced at the mistletoe Clara had hung up in the kitchen walkway and got a cookbook from the counter, moving under the mistletoe as footsteps sounded, heading towards the kitchen.

A moment later Clara padded out, dressing gown over her pyjamas, stretching and yawning as she moved. She got closer and grinned before coming up to him. “Mmm...” she said, resting her cheek on his arm and wrapping her arms around him. “Happy Christmas, Danny.”

“Happy Christmas, Clara,” he replied as she leaned in and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, feeling the familiar happiness of being able to do this again.

When she pulled away she glanced down at the cookbook and giggled slightly. “Your book’s upside down, love,” she said, plucking it from his hands and turning it right side up.

“I was too busy snogging you to notice,” he said with a grin.

“Oh, but not before that?” she asked, a wide grin on her face. He chuckled and then dropped the book on the ground, pulling her close and kissing her soundly. She sighed into the kiss, winding her arms around his neck and leaning into him. When they were done she looked up at him. “Best Christmas ever, I think.”

“Yeah, me too,” he replied, rubbing her lower back softly.

“I think coffee and gifts, yeah?” she asked. “And then I’ll make Cream of Wheat and you can make eggs and toast and bacon and...more coffee.”

“Going to drink the whole pot in one gulp?” he asked.

“Half a pot. It’s Christmas so I’ll share.” She kissed him again, short and sweet, and then let his embrace and headed to the coffee pot, veering away from her destination for just a moment to move to the high chair and kiss her son. Danny watched with a grin and smiled. This was the best Christmas, really. Best one ever.


End file.
